


Loki's Midgardian

by ofathena



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he's happy, F/M, and Tony is exhausted, but he has genuine affection for the oc, loki is a bit of a prick, steve is Righteous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofathena/pseuds/ofathena
Summary: Loki encounters a Midgardian woman and decides that he wants her, more than anything he's wanted before.





	1. i. Daughter of Migard

constellate, to gather together in a cluster or group

 

2012

 

The Brooklyn gym should have been quieter than it was at the time of night Diana parked her car outside of it, a hasty glance towards a meter revealed Brooklyn City Council would not be getting five bucks off her. The gym, dimly lit as it was, seemed still to have residents; even from outside in the street Diana could hear the faint thump of a punching bag. If Steve Rogers wasn't in there, Fury would be getting a nasty wake up call as Diana was not technically an agent of his, therefore wasting her time warranted payback and Tony Stark had taught her where to hit Fury the hardest. A two am phone call would suffice for now, though Diana suspected Fury may have been right about the inhabitants of this particular gym as she slipped in, tapping the holster gun on her thigh as reassurance. 

 

She wasn't expecting to have to shoot anyone, but Steve Rogers seemed to attract trouble. She spotted him then, a broad, muscled back and a head full of sandy hair, almost darker than her own. He was tall, maybe a foot taller than herself but she was not the tallest and Diana noticed he was dressed rather blandly, in dark sweats and a beige shirt, the civilian look almost suited him and he played it well. Diana moved forward, making sure she tread quite heavily on the more loose looking floorboards to alert the supersoldier to her presence. He didn't turn around, though she watched his shoulders stiffen slightly and he slowed his pummelling as she advanced.

 

"I'm hoping you're not here to bring me more bad news," Steve spoke with reluctant amusement, finally turning to look at her and Diana was well aware of the way his eyes appraised her though he was quick enough with his assessment that it wasn't uncomfortable. She too made her own judgments, he was fairer than she had initially perceived, with a strong jaw and piercing blue eyes, he was a textbook Prince Charming if she'd ever met one.

 

"Sorry to be the bearer of such news Mr Rogers, Fury would have come himself but he was tied up with prior engagements. To his bed. Where the rest of us should be," She arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled, relaxing slightly and Diana brought the file out from under her arm to extend it to him. Steve took it with a nod, glancing over it before his eyes flashed up to meet hers, concern staining his features.

 

"The Avengers Initiative, Fury's implementing that? Who are the other candidates?" That was a tricky question for Diana to answer as she wasn't sure how much she was allowed to let him in on, however for use of her better judgement, he was going to meet them soon anyway so what was the harm in him knowing who they were prior?

 

"Well there's me and Tony, Tony Stark that is. Uh, I don't know if you've met Nat, she trained me and she's a badass. Then there's Bruce Banner, he's a scientist and he also has a Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde kinda thing going on, I'm not gonna go into it because he's a sweet guy and a little sensitive but you'll have to see for yourself about that I guess. Then we've got another friend of mine but he's currently MIA after that crazy guy Fury detailed in that file stepped out of the portal, his name is Clint and he helped Nat train me and I miss him, so I'm hoping that together, as a dream team, we'll get him back," There was a lingering sadness in her eyes, her heart hurt at the thought of Clint, brainwashed and unknowing, under the thumb of some maniacal tyrant.

 

"I'm sorry you miss him ma'am, I'm sure working together as a team that we'll be able to recover him quickly," Steve was more optimistic than Diana could have hoped for and she aimed a tired smile at him, which he returned with an equally exhausted one.

 

"So, can I relay back to ol' Saint Nick that you're in? You don't have to be, I get it if it's gonna throw you off your rhythm but it'd be nice to have someone grounded around. The rest of them are full of science and assassin things and you, despite the whole being frozen for more than half a century, seem pretty cool, pardon the pun," Steve laughed at her words, shaking his head at her cheek before he nodded, more solemn than Diana could manage as she sighed in relief, stabbing at her phone to send off the message to Coulson, whom she knew would be more than overjoyed.

 

"Well, I'll let you get back to your punching, you'll be sent follow up details privately as soon as everyone else is ready but I'll see you soon Captain," Diana saluted him with a smile, all too happy to be able to trudge back to Stark Tower for a nap and it was only Steve's words that made her pause from her objective.

 

“It’s just Steve, ma’am, and take care of yourself till I next see you,” She smiled back at him, glad that though he was the myth, the legend, Captain America, Steve Rogers was just a regular dude with a very nice face.

 

Heading back to Stark Tower, Diana decidedly took the long way, giving her time to grow a little sleepier before she went to bed and on a whim, she stopped at Brooklyn Bridge to gaze up at the stars, watching the lights of the city from the park was something she and Clint had done a fair bit when Diana had gone through her rebellious teen stage and Clint had decided the only way to deal with her erratic moods was to take her somewhere she'd be entirely calm.

 

What Diana didn't realise whoever, as she sat in her car, peering up into the heavy darkness, that she was being watched. The very man she had previously spent time with watching these stars stood atop the opposite building, the dark haired man beside him the enemy she had mentioned to Steve Rogers. Loki, of Asgard, looked over from their perch to the black car idling and glanced towards his faithful servant. Memories swelled within Clint's head and Loki let himself immerse in those memories as Clint, the young woman within the car growing before his eyes and Loki wondered if all mortal women were so beautiful. With bright eyes and hair, the woman Clint called Diana was like the warrior goddess of old and Loki wondered if she had old blood in her veins. Clint didn't know but there were definite gaps in his knowledge surrounding the young woman and Loki felt more than intrigued, there was some carnal desire he felt towards her, a protectiveness mixed in with something like infatuation. And it wasn't often that Loki felt compelled to act on his desires, he felt like this mortal might just be the key to everything he'd thought he'd lost.


	2. ii. Assassin Child

Diana missed spending time with Tony. As the years had passed, the two of them had mostly just co-existed within Stark Tower, Diana having been brought up by Tony and then Nat and Clint, who’d trained with her from when she had been a teenager until now when she was nearing 25. Clint was older than both her and Nat, Nat being nearly 34 and Clint almost 40 with a wife and a kid on his private security detail. Tony had been her father figure since Diana had been little, her mother having been a dear friend of his before she passed and he’d raised her almost exclusively on his own, though Pepper and the assassin duo had wasn’t like Tony, she wasn’t exactly bubbling with intelligence, she burned differently to him. Inexplicably, Diana was powerful, she was strong and sharper than Nat and Clint combined, Tony quickly realising how apt her name was. She was a true hunter but Diana hated the idea of working under someone, she had always detested authority and Tony had oft murmured how much she took after him. Pepper was usually outnumbered, both Tony and Diana had seemingly teaming up to undermine her, though Diana was usually less deliberate Tony’s actions were and though Pepper adored both of them, sometimes it was as though she had two insolent children.

 

Diana arrived back to the Stark Tower late enough that Pepper had gone to bed, Tony doing his usual in his workroom and Diana knocked on the door as she slipped in, folding her arms and leaning against his desk. Tony looked up at her, eyebrows rising and then falling when he noted the smug expression on her face.

 

“Fine! But I swear to God I’m never betting myself against you again. You never bloody lose,” Tony grumbled out, slapping a twenty down and Diana grinned, ruffling his hair faintly and Tony grumbled again. 

 

“Get some sleep Stark, if not for my sake but for Pepper’s. We have a long day tomorrow,” Tony rumbled a reply and Diana contained an eye roll before she headed up to her own floor to get some of the shut eye she was craving so badly.

 

Happy drove Diana and Tony to the base in silence the next morning, it was before eight so Tony was not yet caffeinated and Diana napped the entire ride. Tony had actually gotten some sleep, partly due to Diana telling JARVIS to make the room warm enough that he’d fallen asleep till Pepper had come down for work at seven. Tony had, at first, been irritated that Diana and JARVIS had worked together to get him to sleep but Diana knew deep down he was grateful, he looked more refreshed than she’d seen him in a while.

 

The SHIELD base, or as Tony had indulged, the HELI-carrier was large enough that Diana wondered how they’d even raise it, though Tony assured her it’d be fine, Diana still mistrusted SHIELD. It was no secret that both Tony and Diana had no love for SHIELD, Tony’s was a more personal issue and Diana just disliked authority, something Tony had always encouraged. Fury had tried his best to appeal to Diana, through use of Nat and Clint but it had never really worked, Diana was more like Tony than anyone could have known and she looked up to him more than she did anyone else. 

 

Tony headed off towards a familiar face, whilst Diana hung back to take a look around, she wondered what time Steve would be arriving and the other one, Banner who Nat had successfully recruited though from what she’d heard from Tony, it had taken some convincing. 

 

She located both of them a moment later and strode over to them with something close to a smile on her face and Steve smiled in familiarity, enclosing her in the briefest of hugs before she turned to Doctor Banner, her face brightening into a real smile at the man Tony had not shut up about on more than several occasions.

 

“Doctor Banner, Tony has told me so much about you, you’re one of the few people that give him a run for his intelligence,” Banner smiled then and it was a hopeful smile and Diana knew why. Tony had already warned her to stay away from talking about the big green creature that Banner could turn into and frankly, as long as he didn’t Hulk out near Diana, she was happy enough to never have to bring it up. The three of them began to wander together towards the edge of the HELI-carrier as the machines started whirring loudly and Diana grimaced, watching the pilots as they made their last checks before they began to hurry inside.

 

“Alright, I think we should head in. This thing is going up and I don’t know how fast so you might wanna hold on to something,” Banner mimicked her grimace, muttering something to Steve who gave a wry smile before the two of them trickled after her. 

 

Tony was waiting for them when they entered, Nat by his side and the assassin took Diana into her arms when the two made eye contact, relief swelling in Nat as she laid eyes on the younger woman. With Clint gone, Nat had few people to turn to, though Diana was one of the few she trusted inherently and the two rarely had time in their schedules to see each other much anymore.

 

“How are you holding up?” Diana asked her quietly as the men moved over towards Fury and she watched Nat’s face crumble very briefly before she was back to herself, eyes hard and mouth a thin, straight line. 

 

“I’m okay. It’s just different, I know I shouldn’t be so reliant on him but Clint, he’s my best friend. He’s my partner and I feel like if I had been there, maybe there would have been a different outcome, you know?” Diana squeezed Nat’s hand in her own briefly, she understood completely and though she wasn’t glad that Nat was so upset, she was relieved that Nat felt she could share her feelings, something she previously struggled with. 

 

“We have a match, he’s not exactly hiding! He’s in Germany!” The explosion of conversation that followed the ID match of the one they called Loki distracted Nat from Diana, the assassin hurrying to Fury’s side and Diana watched with faint amusement as everyone around her began to devise plans, none of which would work. Because it was blindingly obvious that this Loki wanted to be found and if the sense of dread curling within Diana’s stomach was anything to go by, they needed to be more cautious than they were being.


End file.
